The Diablo II Addict's Quest
by nukerliu
Summary: A Diablo II addict comes home one day to find that almost his whole godly account get's stolen... and from this he is pulled into the Diablo 2 universe, and must defeat Baal to get his account back.
1. Chapter 2: The Portal

Chapter One: Not My Sorceress!        

It was February vacation, and I was so happy, I can finally play Diablo II in peace without homework or distractions.  I just came home from a long day of school, anticipating on what new adventures I'll encounter while playing Diablo.  I had an AWSOME account, with a level 98 charged bolt / firewall  sorceress—you know with Oculus, Shako, Que-Hagens, War Travelers, Lidless, +3 Sorceress Lighting Amulet, Magefist, Duel Sojs, and an awesome elite crafted belt with tons of plus lightning skills charms for her battle gear.  And for her magic find, I had oh, well of course Ist Gull Dagger, Ryhme, Skulders, Perfect Nagel Rings, perfect Change Gaurds, perfect Goldwrap, and a shitload of small 7 magic find charms…. Well, the perfect sorceress was indeed in my grasp.  All I needed was for her to turn into level 99.  

            So I came home that day, determined to do cow levels until my sorceress was that BEST sorceress in the world… but something tragic happened.  

            I plopped down onto my comfortable computer chair, logged into my account and behold! All my characters were gone except for my level eighty necromancer!  My beautiful godly sorceress, _gone!_  My Windforce Amazon, my duel Grandfather Barbarian, my Asassin, my Palidin, my Druid… all _gone!!!!_  

            I screamed…. All those hours of playing, of bragging to my friends about my godly account, _gone_.   I got very very mad but still tried to maintain my composure.

            I logged onto my necromancer, and joined cow games.  I wanted to kill… wanted to kill players, for only players on Bnet would do this!  I joined an eight player cow game and summoned my awesome fire golem, then I revived as many cows as I can, went back to town and HOSTILED every single one of those assholes who might have stole my account. 

            They say necro's can't duel, but _this_ one can.  Using bone prison, I focused on one player on a time and slaughter them all, and prevented them from getting their bodies….  The people cursed at me… or complemented me on necro's winning duels…. I didn't care…. I wanted revenge, especially for my beloved sorceress.

            Okay, so I was a Diablo II addict, but what can I do?  I live and die by the game, I got all my friends addicted and now they're blaming me.  Oh well, fuck them… but I WANTED MY SORC BACK!!!

            Suddenly, from all this fury, my mind began to turn dizzy as the things around me began to slowly blur then fade into a bluish cloud…


	2. Chapter 1: Not my Sorceress!

Chapter 2: The Portal

Obviously, the first thing that came into my mind was: _what the hell was going on_?  I was pissed, angry, and furious over what happened, but that certainly did not make me hallucinate.

            I was like in a portal of some kind, blue shades of light fly by my body as I feel a slight pull on the part that faces a strange white light.  The light seemed threatening to me so my instinct was to try to pull away, but I was getting pulled in… deeper and deeper into a path with no return.  I look behind me, and random contents from my room also seem to be floating with me. 

            I caught a glimpse at my most valuable possession in the pandemonium of objects, my laptop.  It wasn't just any old laptop; I had solar panels attached to the top so I can use it even in a desert… I tried to "swim" towards it; the motions of my body seemed to have no effect on my relative position to my computer.

            Suddenly, a cold rush of air swept pass me as I instantly landed on a cold, grassy ground with a thud.  I was in some sort of grassy field, and like a shape spiky needle penetrated my left arm.  I soon lost consciousness after that.


	3. Chapter 3: Fusion

Chapter 3: Fusion

This story will fuse into another one I am writing, so I will kill 2 birds with one stone:  Go to this link: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=691603

 and read it to continue the story of the Diablo II addict's quest!  It is my story called "Harry Potter and the Three Prime Evils", no if you never read Harry Potter, don't worry! I introduce all the characters and setting so read on!

Nukerliu


End file.
